


Дикая охота

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, Guro, Hunters & Hunting, Symbiotic Relationship, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Охотница была величайшей из эванурисов - так она считает; у неё есть множество нерасказанных историй.
Relationships: Andruil & Solas (Dragon Age), Andruil/Ghilan'nain (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	1. Дружеская беседа

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник ответов в текстовый аск.

Неразличимым рыком с губ срываются заклинания, чёрным туманом застывают в пространстве и опадают комьями тени во тьму. Бесполезные потуги; мир Здесь выжжен дотла, и даже духам и демонам сюда путь заказан, что уж говорить о давно позабытых волшебных словах.   
  
В Этом Месте нет ничего, кроме тьмы. Эльгарнан когда-то кричал, что Здесь нет и эванурисов, что они – такие же сгустки темноты, которыми полнится Место, что Здесь – Пустота; а Андруил смеялась, глядя на него – на них всех, теряющихся в пространстве без воздуха и эмоций.   
  
Бездна – она не такая. И если эти глупцы без неусыпного надзора Митал не способны разобраться, где Тьма, а где Бездна, то это их проблемы.   
  
Но это всё – вопросы теории, а не практики; а на практике – как им перебить друг друга за бессилие, если есть только переливчатая темнота Места, но нет ни заклятий, ни оружия, ни снов, ни кошмаров, ни даже рассудка, чтобы его лишить? Это Место – не Тень, чтобы созидать в ней нужное одной лишь волей, и не получить им ни копий, ни стрел, ни дворцов, чтобы отделиться друг от друга.   
  
Уж они-то пытались. Уж она-то, кровь и сила, сеющая смерть, пыталась выжечь глупцов Отсюда; но Здесь не было того, что можно было изодрать в клочки, а играть с мраком в драку – слишком скучная затея.   
  
«Тень меняется от нас, а если Здесь мы меняемся от неё, то мы в тени Тени? Или мы в её сердце, где потоки эмоций так сильны, что их нет вовсе?» «Будь проклят, Волк, будь проклят, Волк, будь проклято твоё безумие!» «Почему Здесь так тихо, почему нет голосов, нет никого, почему Здесь вы и Здесь не я?»   
  
Мысли густым потоком льются по венам, чужие ли, свои ли – за ту чернёную вечность, что они провели в тишине Этого Места, песни жидкой темноты страхов слышны стали каждому, и поди разбери, кто и где тревожит мрак, если кроме него тут ничего нет; мысли текут, а мрак волнуется, но делать по-прежнему нечего.   
  
«Давай поговорим»   
  
Андруил замирает и снова рычит – эльфийские слова слишком мягкие для общения с глупцами-эванурисами, позабытыми собственными почитателями; и выплёвывает сгусток ярости:   
  
«Что тебе нужно, сестра, что ты не слышала в моих словах, мы уже говорили, тебя слишком много, уходи туда, где сидела»   
  
Она почти физически ощущает в пространстве смешок Силейз, кольнувший иглой сознание:   
  
«Ах, беспокойная убийца, полоумная сестрица; чего я могу не знать о тебе, если Здесь мы – я, а ты – мы? Но нам обеим так скучно…»   
  
«Так скучно, - повторяет про себя Андруил, пробуя темноту слов на вкус. Силейз права – всегда права, проклятая умница; прочла она, что ли, эти слова на кромке сознания самой охотницы? – И ты предлагаешь… Что? Говорить? Говорить о том, что было, говорить о том, что сейчас?»   
  
Та соглашается, чувствует Андруил; ей тоже хочется говорить о чём угодно, лишь бы не слышать потаённых мыслей, лишь бы заглушить шёпот Места, рассказывать хоть о себе, хоть о прошлом, хоть вслух считать тёмные тени в уголках Тьмы; и Андруил переливчато смеётся, всколыхнув мрак вокруг:   
  
«Тогда спрашивай, если так неймётся; развлечём эту тьму воспоминаниями о войнах?»


	2. Призванный демон

Это жгло.

Это разрушало.

Это сводило с ума.

Молнии стали кровью и перетекали взрывами боли под кожей, огнём обратился разум, не оставив ни осознания, ни памяти, ни жизни.

В ту вечность она без тени сомнения знала: умерла. К несчастью. Наконец-то. Только бы агония поскорее кончилась. Забытые из Пустоты умирали так же больно? Хорошо. Больно. Быстрее. Быстрее. Быстрее!

Сердце повиновалось, разрываемое невидимыми зубами. Грохот в ушах сотрясал всё тело. Невозможно дышать. Невозможно двигаться. Так и умирают?

Так раскалываются миры?..

На этом осколке мысли всё кончилось.

…и снова пошло.

Она вспомнила: зовут Андруил. И были другие, такие же; и был позорный плен, и была темнота, и были элвен, были слова, были сны… Помнить оказалось приятно, и она улыбнулась – где-то внутри себя; в жизни не было сил шевелить губами и мышцами.

Но было то, что заставляло выходить из блаженной дрёмы и тянуться к тому, что не могло быть Там, Где Они Очутились: даже закрытые веки с непривычки резал свет. Наверное, совсем слабый, едва ли свечной; но ведь Здесь – Там? – никаких свечей не было и в помине…

Она приподнялась, чувствуя несвоевременную, болезненную дрожь в руках, после электрической крови едва способных выдержать вес тела хозяйки, и резко, больше не тратя время на сентиментальный анализ подвалов своей выжженной душонки, распахнула глаза.

Комната, которую она спешно оглядывала, была совсем крохотной – похоже было на элвенские трущобы для рабов; едва ли трое взрослых могли расположиться в ней так, чтобы не задевать друг друга. Но в ней не кутались во тьму тени, не плясали сгустки мыслей в чернёном тумане; была – и в правду – свеча, были неровные отблески на грязных стенах; и был свет на слишком знакомом лице.

Дёргаться Андруил смысла не видела. За то время, что она корчилась от боли, знакомец мог много раз убить её, столько же раз найти в глубинах Тени и снова убить, загоняя всё глубже и глубже; а раз не убил – значит, знал, что делает.

А уж в том, что Ужасный Волк действительно ужасен, когда уверен в своей правоте, Андруил уже имела возможность убедиться.

Всё это время молчавший Солас внимательно оглядел охотницу, отвёл глаза, задумчиво провёл пальцами по шее и совсем тихо, без угрозы, без тени сомнения, проговорил в потолок:

\- Нынешние обитатели зовут это Завесой. Ты чувствовала её. Если я подумаю, что ты представляешь для меня опасность, я отправлю тебя обратно, но в этот раз не буду торопиться с ритуалом.

\- Угрозы? – Андруил выдавила из себя высокомерную улыбку. – Что, Волк, настолько отчаялся, что не нашёл лучшего способа заставить меня тебя слушать?

Эванурис не отвёл взгляда от потолка, словно там было вырезано заклинание, успокаивающее нервы; и в этот раз в его голосе не было сомнения:

\- Да. Отчаялся. Можешь собой гордиться, охотница: попала в самое яблочко.

Он резко поднялся с места; Андруил хотела было присоединиться к нему, самодовольно смерить взглядом и безрассудно воткнуть ему что угодно – хоть свечу, хоть щепку от пола, хоть собственные пальцы – в грудную клетку, но с удивлением поняла, что не может. Дрожь в руках не унималась, пол словно притягивал её тело; Солас снова взглянул её и с промелькнувшей в голосе тенью грусти сказал:

\- Ты не сможешь сдвинуться с места. Ты всё ещё в Тени, можешь мне поверить; я не настолько глуп, чтобы давать тебе возможность сбежать от меня и пойти убивать. Ты – твои мысли, осколок твоего разума; можешь язвить, перебивать меня, - он скривился, - какая уж разница… но ты не в силах ни колдовать, ни толком шевелиться. Просто призрак твоих остатков рассудительности. Большее вытянуть из Тени, не снимая замков, не в силах даже я.

Андруил слушала его тихий голос, а сама смотрела в потолок; низкий, деревянный, с тяжёлыми балками – и чего он в нём интересного нашёл?..

Рассудительность, значит. Осколок мыслей. Всё ещё в тюрьме.

Смешно.

\- И зачем я тебе? – без особого интереса спросила она. – Осознал мою мудрость и решил обратиться за помощью?

\- Вот видишь, какая ты иногда бываешь догадливая, когда не ослеплена жаждой крови, - холодно отметил Солас, встав так, чтобы Андруил не видела его лица. – Ты глупа, охотница. Но сильна. Достаточно сильна, чтобы даже тенью своей тени предпринять попытку преодолеть мои заклинания и почти одержать победу. – Он запнулся и на несколько минут замолчал; эванурис терпеливо ждала – всё равно делать было больше нечего. – И я… Я действительно прошу тебя о помощи.

Его голос стал ещё тише; даже в неестественной тишине комнаты слова были почти неразличимы:

\- Я предлагаю тебе сделку, эванурис.

\- С чего мне тебе верить?

\- Потому что мне незачем подставлять себя под удар, выдирая самую умную часть тебя из твоей тюрьмы? Потому что я, - он почти кричал – в отчаянии?

Андруил не сочла нужным отвечать; пусть мелет что хочет, этот глупый Волк. С тюремщиками дела иметь бесполезно. Особенно с тюремщиками, настолько открыто заявляющими о прорехах в охране собственных тюрем.

Некоторое время Волк тяжело дышал, будто вспышка эмоций отняла его и без того малые силы – а может, это глупое обездвиживающее заклинание так выматывало его? Кто знает, сколько магии он оставил миру, так страстно запирая его владетелей.

Она смотрела на причудливую, почти позабытую пляску теней на потолке и чувствовала разливающуюся по воздуху неуверенность Соласа; колеблется, взвешивает всё снова и снова, разговаривает сам с собой – и медлит. Или трусит? Кто его, дурного Волка, разберёт?

\- Я ослаб, охотница. Завеса расколола мир и уничтожила народ элвен; мне же не хватает силы, чтобы их спасти.

\- Хочешь, сообщу эту новость лично Эльгарнану? Он будет очень рад, так и знай. – Андруил коротко, лающе рассмеялась; ну надо же – вызвать врага только для того, чтобы излить на него сопли о своём бессилии!..

\- Мне нужна твоя сила, Андруил.

Голос его прозвучал жёстко. На мгновение у эванурис пресеклось дыхание; «Ведь если он способен вытягивать из тюрьмы части нас, ведь если ему хватает силы контролировать богиню, он же заберёт, он же выжжет из меня силу, он же…»

Мог бы – давным-давно забрал. И не стал бы предварять это диалогом.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – Андруил усмехнулась. – Может, мне тебя ещё и на свой трон посадить и свою милую отдать?

\- Ты сделаешь это. – Солас всё ещё говорил спокойно и неспешно, хотя воздух почти подрагивал от его напряжения. – Ты дашь мне свою силу; я возьму её и создам себе помощника – того, кто будет знать слабости Завесы, будучи с обеих её сторон; того, кто будет ненавидеть эванурисов так же…

\- Ты предлагаешь мне отодрать лучший кусок себя, чтобы ты сделал из него врага мне?! – Андруил не выдержала и расхохоталась. Какая чушь!

\- Я уже сказал: я предлагаю сделку. Я не смогу забрать у тебя силу без твоего согласия. – Солас тяжело дышал – боялся собственных слов? – Подумай, что я предлагаю. Я прошу не твою магию – только силу; после падения Завесы ты сможешь попытаться убить меня и заполучить всё обратно. Освобождение путём совсем малого предательства.

...свет играл отблесками. Какая-то бутылка зелёного стекла, стоящая на шкафу, блестела бликами. Добровольно отдать ему силу в обмен на эфемерную возможность вырваться из Черноты, чтобы тут же быть убитой самой собой?

…вырваться из Черноты…

\- Неравноценный обмен, Ужасный Волк, - негромко отметила Андруил после паузы. – Я требую ещё кое-что.

Почти физически она ощутила, как Солас скривился и неразборчивым рыком выразил согласие; в каком же этот идиот отчаянии, что согласен даже на дополнительные условия?

\- Ты вернёшь мне возможность быть в Пустоте. – Голос её был твёрд и спокоен; если уж Волк так трясся о Митал, то выковырять из её останков знание о Пустоте он точно сможет. – Когда ты разобьёшь эту свою Завесу, ты не будешь и пытаться убить меня, пока я не вытащу каждого Забытого оттуда и не перебью их всех. И только когда Пустота опустеет, можешь попробовать – так и быть – одолеть меня.

Свеча вдруг всколыхнулась, будто налетел ветер, и погасла; но даже полная темнота комнаты не была похожа на чёрную бесконечность тюрьмы.

Ничего. Она – её сила – сможет вдребезги расколоть Завесу. И плен кончится.

\- Согласен.

Солас резко выдохнул несколько неясных слов, и Андруил, уже наученная горьким опытом, крепко сжала зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли.

Это жгло…


	3. Походная трапеза

Она была совсем юной – даже по меркам слуг Камня маленькая, коротко стриженная, перепуганная до смерти и этим смущённая. Но воинственная не в меру; зачем нужно было участвовать в битве, где сама Охотница ведёт своих лучших воинов в поход за сердцем Камня!

Андруил в задумчивости сидела перед ней уже долго, отправив элвен на разведку и охоту. Это маленькое существо, съежившись в клубок, истекло кровью и все ещё держалось за сердце – туда, куда Охотница пустила стрелы.

Ее добыча.

Мысли Андруил каждый раз спотыкались об это слово; как редко пораженные ее стрелами не умирали в безвестности и не были спрятаны от ее глаз в горе трупов, а лежали перед ней, моля о помощи!

Она приползла сама – само по себе безумие. Не слыша голоса Камня, а лишь стук крови в ушах, она проползла, оставив кровавый след з собой, до самого лагеря и, пав на колени, молила, молила, молила о пощаде у чужой богини, не знавшей милосердия. Андруил смеялась и смотрела, и ждала, когда эта девочка уйдет в предсмертной попытке найти себе угол потемнее и забиться туда.

Не дождалась.

И вот безумная девица лежала перед ней, и безумие ее удивляло Охотницу так, как не удивляло ничего много столетий подряд.

Она провела рукой по коротким волосам, втянула затхлый, пропавший кровью и страхом, воздух; она не могла понять – почему эта слуга Камня пришла? Кто она и что она, на что надеялась, как жила?

Ее добыча…

\- И как же мне тебя понять, - хрипло проговорила Охотница, - если ты посмела умереть, не объяснившись? И как же смелости хватило считать, что эванурис спасёт жизнь такому безумному существу?

Она была храброй, эта девчонка. Храброй и безумной; лучшие качества в элвен. Храброй-до-безумия, безумной-до-бесстрашия – одни и те же слова крутились в голове Андруил, пока она, склонив голову набок, переворачивала слугу Камня на спину.

Добычу положено разделывать. Кажется, именно так элвен исследуют жизнь? Разделывая трупы своей добычи.

Сверкнул в лунном свете нож, вытянутый из-за пояса. Оружие почти церемониальное – сколько уже столетий Андруил обходилась лишь луком и копьями? – давно не точенное, но все ещё величественное.

Плоть девицы поддавалась легко. С приятным уху звуком выходила из ран кровь, пачкая лезвие и руки; Охотница, зажмурившись в предвкушении, слизывала ещё тёплые капли с ладоней. Ее нужно понять, ее нужно исследовать – когда ещё предоставится шанс совершить это без спешки, без ненужной суеты?

Мясо от костей отходило с небывалой лёгкостью, будто слуга Камня лишь для того и создана была, чтобы однажды быть разделанной в элвенском лагере богиней; Андруил приподняла сочащуюся кровью плоть ближе к свету.

На вид такое же, как у зверей и элвен; удивительное дело, там нет вкраплений руды, камня или его крови – ну конечно, зачем владыкам отдавать свою главную силу, бьющуюся в голубых венах, каким-то слугам?

И все же могли отдать, могли подарить – откуда же тогда в этой девчонке так много храбрости и так мало благоразумия?..

И Андруил решилась.

Мясо она рвала зубами с жадностью и долго жевала, вслушиваясь в ощущения; оно на вкус похоже на морских чудищ, созданных Гилланайн – само по себе солёное, но почему-то к тому же и сладкое. Вкусно, безумно вкусно; возможно, таково на вкус сумасшествие?

Кровь текла вниз по подбородку, когда Андруил не успевала ее слизать. Вкус переливался в ее глотке, заставляя разве что не урчать; ах, спасибо Камню или кто заведует судьбами его слуг, что привел это создание к Охотнице! Хотелось ещё и ещё, хотелось попробовать сердце и обсосать косточки пальцев; какой же, оказывается, деликатес – мясо подземных недомерков!

И улыбаясь своим мыслям, Андруил вырезала все новые куски плоти; уж теперь ее элвен не заскучают в ожидании походов за Каменными сердцами – за плотью каменных детей: Охотница будет выходить на охоту так часто, как только сможет.

Она наклонилась к девчонке и ласково поцеловала в перепачканный ещё же кровью лоб:

\- Спасибо за знание, дитя Камня. – Охотница усмехнулась. – Знала бы ты, как давно никто не слышал слов моей благодарности…

Впрочем, никто и не слышал. Служка Камня продолжала лежать, бездыханная, стеклянными глазами наблюдая за пиршеством на собственных костях.


	4. Концепция смерти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько коротких зарисовок, посвящённых разным смертям Андруил.

1.

Первая стрела. Вторая. Третья. Андруил бьёт, не останавливаясь, ежесекундно, и каждый выстрел проходит по магии Митал по касательной; знала, знала, кого выставят против нее! В ее магическом щите прорех нет – уж Андруил знает, какой силы состряпать барьер можно, если строить его не спеша, нить к нити составляя купол, который нельзя пробить.

Андруил кусает губы: Митал сильная. И если не сработал эффект неожиданности, если привычный расстрел пополам с заклинаниями нараспев не помогает – что делать?

И если Митал вскидывает руку в жестоком движении – что делать?

И если молнии рвут кожу и воспламеняют кровь – что делать, если умирать не хочешь?..

Но выбора, собственно, нет.

1,5.  
 _(не является самостоятельным вариантом, а проистекает из первого)_

\- Ты думаешь, без настоящего тела не сможешь испытать боль? Ошибаешься.

Солас надвигается на Сэру, точь-в-точь Митал, его старинная подружка, и посох его уже сверкает болезненно-яркими всполохами огня, и где-то в глубине перепуганной эльфийки сжимается Андруил, лишь смея надеяться, что Ужасный Волк всё-таки научился врать.

\- Да что ты, скотина лысая, творишь?! – перепуганной дрожью вместо голоса интересуется Сэра, пятясь и глядя только на истекающей магией посох. Андруил знает: кончилась эра тихой жизни в потёмках чужих сознаний.

\- Ты думала, что сама училась стрелять из лука? Ты думала, твой страх к Тени – твой? – Солас качает головой деланно спокойно, но огонь на конце посоха говорит об обратном. – Ты – одержимая, Сэра. И одержима ты самой жестокой из долийских баек.

Фен'Харел поднимает посох, а Сэра закрывается от него рукой – и Охотница пытается вспомнить, как читаются в этом Подзавесном мире заклятья; но прежде, чем с рук эльфийки срываются ответные всполохи огня, от них остаются лишь обугленные культи.

Сэра кричит так отчаянно, что Солас кривится; а Андруил уже чувствует, как смыкаются стены Завесы вокруг нее.

\- Чтоб ты подавился моей силой, - Охотница успевает усмехнуться напоследок, - лысая скотина.

2.

\- Да как ты не понимаешь, охотничья тварь, что мы заперты здесь и не сможем выйти?! – Диртамен свихнулся, это ясно: сверкает очами, брызжет слюной и хватается за голову, и все кричит, кричит, кричит, сотрясая снящийся кому-то воздух. – Я устал, я устал, я хочу видеть мир, я хочу видеть травы, я хочу видеть сны, а не, - он задыхается, - а не эти постылые стены! Почему ты не понимаешь?

\- Я понимаю, - рычит Андруил. – Что тебе проку с того, хочу я вернуться или нет? Все равно ведь не вернемся.

Они всё перепробовали. Силу физическую и силу магическую, хитрость, молитвы, угрозы – из черных стен выхода нет, только лабиринт, всегда приводящий в центр.

Диртамен болезненно вскрикивает и с ненавистью смотрит на ту, кто слишком привык к собственному безумию, чтобы в обществе новоиспечённых сумасшедших не выглядеть донельзя спокойной; из глаз его сочатся слезы, но лицо искажено таким бешенством, что даже Охотнице становится не по себе.

И Диртамен вдруг улыбается:

\- Не всё.

И Диртамен разве что не мурлычет, подходя к Андруил:

\- Ведь если это мир наших снов, ведь если духи все ещё свободны, - пальцы его напрягаются, когда он обхватывает Охотницу за горло; она бьёт его ногой, но сзади ее хватает Фалон'Дин и держит так крепко, как только может, - ведь если я убью тебя, то один из нас вырвется на свободу?

Здесь нельзя умереть. Но можно умирать – бесконечно долго, хватая ртом воздух, которого нет и никогда не было, и чувствуя острую боль в сломанных позвонках.

3.

…и дверь открылась.

Они не были похожи на эльфов: крупнее, выше, похожие скорее на гномов, если б не рост; они были уверены: доказывают прописную истину, творят то, что никто и никогда не забудет – и уж в этом они были правы.

Когда яд ползет по венам, Андруил цепляется за руки и рвет себе кожу зубами, но яд не выходит – никогда не выйдет.

Ужасный Волк хорошо защитил свою клетку; жаль только, этим странным высоким гномам о том не сказал.

Они меняются. Каждый из них становится злее, теряет рассудок, пьет собственную кровь – кто в попытке высосать яд, кто в жажде все большего его количества; в Черном мире нет больше спокойствия – лишь волчья отрава и умирающие.

Андруил смотрит на Силейз, свернувшуюся клубком в болезненном сне и меняющуюся физически, и знает: она следующая. И знает: больше Охотницы не будет; будет лишь ненасытная тварь – такая, как мечущийся по черным залам бывший Эльгарнан.

Охотница закрывает глаза. Яд нельзя победить.

Разум тускнеет.


	5. Сны о доме

\- А ну шевелитесь, остроухие куски мяса! – Кнут щёлкает в воздухе над головами перепуганно жмущихся друг к другу эльфов, не могущих пошевелиться от сдавившего сердце страха. Шем, скривив губы, поднимает руку в магическом жесте. – Ух я вас сейчас…

Андруил слушает, забившись в угол и молясь неизвестно кому о нескольких часах покоя.

Слушает вскрики боли, когда огонь, сотворенный рабовладельцем, обжигает тела. Слушает смех прохожих над жалкими эльфами. Слушает – и уверена, что это ей не грезится, - болезненный стук сердец, остановившихся на долю мгновения от ужаса и снова пошедших – ведь нельзя останавливаться сейчас, когда это лишь сильнее развеселит врагов… Слушает топот тяжёлых сапог хозяев и невесомые шаги босых ног рабов.

Слушает чью-то молитву, срывающуюся с губ, когда шем отходит в сторону:

\- О Эльгарнан, о Андруил – помогите, заберите, отомстите… - сглатывает комок в горле, - услышьте…

Мы слышим, с тоской, рвущей сердце, думает Андруил. Слышим – а толку-то…

Она не знает, сколько лет прошло с того дня, когда исчезла привычная магия - давным-давно разучилась считать года и все отказывалась учиться. Время – шемленская глупость, она никогда не даст себя втянуть в эти игры – она, Охотница, Андруил, могущественнейшая из эванурисов!.. Но кто спрашивал их, когда сотворена была стена, разбившая небо? Кто спрашивал их, когда проклятое время пошло – пускай и медленнее, чем для людей?

Фен'Харел говорил – хочет блага Народу. Так вот оно какое – твоё благо: щелчки кнутов, жалкие хибары, умирание и умерщвление? Вот такой ты хотел жизни элвен?..

Андруил запрещает себе думать об этом, забирается глубже в тень и кутается в ветхую ткань, стараясь заснуть в шуме порта. Здесь так много шемов, здесь так много грузов – кто заметит фигуру, свернувшуюся в углу?

Она странствует по этой странной стране с самого падения мира снов. Сначала верила, что мир расколоть целиком невозможно, немыслимо, нельзя; Ужасный Волк не настолько безумен – создать мир, погрязший в грязи, времени и шемленах! Но странная земля Тевинтер все не кончалась – лишь ширилось, развивалось людское царство; не сияло небо знакомыми красками, не мелькали переливчатые духи вокруг; и Андруил уже в собственную сказку не верила – но не сдаваться же на милость людей!

Не сдаваться же на милость знанию, что вместо Элвенан – странный человечий Тедас…

И Андруил все искала, искала, скрывая седые волосы и искаженное шемленским проклятьем лицо под капюшоном, сама не зная, что ищет; видела храмы Новым богам, видела остовы собственных, видела элвен – эльфов, - скинутых в пропасть за имя Диртамена, мелькнувшее в речи; не было больше белых башен светлых элвенских городов – людские были темными, запутанными и держались, казалось, лишь на тех остатках магии, какие Волк все же оставил на поругание новым хозяевам земли.

И где же, где же, Ужасный Волк, ты пребываешь – на седьмом небе прячешься от кнутов, в Бездне ищешь упокоения проклятой своей душе? Почему же Охотница слышит затихающие молитвы Народа, а ты не слышишь самых яростных проклятий?

Дремота накатывает волнами в такт шуму моря, трущемуся о причалы. Быть может, мир снов придет к ней хоть так – заберёт в родной мир духов, использует, как дверь, и вольётся обратно в мир реальный, орошая шемов элвенской кровью, и не будет больше эльфов, не будет времени, не будет морщин на лбу и в уголках глаз, а, быть может, все и вовсе окажется затянувшимся сном – и снова пойдет она войной на своих братьев и сестер, и не будет никогда шума порта и щелчков кнута вместо тишины спальни!..

Андруил спит и видит сны, и тянется к ним в единственной надежде: только бы они приходили чаще. Она вновь стоит у Врат в Бездну, и снова в руках родной лук, сотворенный из самой Тени и бьющий без промаха; и снова она – богиня; и снова они – и даже Силейз, и даже Митал – ведут в последний бой на той проклятой войне свой Народ…

И грезится ей сладкий запах цветов, существующих лишь на грани между снами и былью, сотворенных осторожными руками Гилланайн – и где же ты теперь, боль моя, любовь моя? – грезятся сотворения дворцов одной лишь мыслью, грезится, что снова она дома.

Дома.

Андруил улыбается во сне, не зная, что по щекам текут слезы.


	6. Письмо подруге

Митал!  
  
Пишу тебе в третий и в последний раз и не могу осознать причину твоего молчания – разве только этот зверь, объявленный его сородичами твоим «мужем», удерживает тебя в тюрьме насильно и прячет мои письма. Чему я не удивилась бы – так называемые эльфы способны лишь на агрессию и насилие.  
  
Тем не менее, я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты цела и просто обдумываешь ответ, вследствие чего ещё раз взвываю к твоему благоразумию: уходи от Эльгарнана, пока не поздно!  
  
Мы обе выросли в обществе, которое контролируют эльфы. Сколько войн мы пережили из-за их необузданного нрава, сколько прекрасных эльфиек было загублено их глупостью? Даже сейчас, когда мои дорогие жрицы приносят девственницу в жертву в мою честь, я лью слёзы о тех страшных временах, когда на алтарь мог отправиться и мужчина. Приравнивать эльфов нам, эльфийкам, – как глупо и мерзко…  
  
Прости за такой неровный слог. Стоит глазам высохнуть, руки тянутся к луку – тяжело контролировать мысли, если они стремятся лишь к тому, чтобы подарить нашим сёстрам свободу от гнёта безумных исчадий Бездны, которые по нелепой случайности приходятся нам братьями.  
  
Поверь мне: мужчин нельзя образумить. Они были созданы лишь для убийств нас, эльфиек, и для того, чтобы мы не достигли истинного максимума наших возможностей. Я вижу, что Эльгарнан принуждает тебя принимать решения в свою пользу, и боюсь даже представить, сколько боли вынуждена ты терпеть, когда видишь страдания мои, Гиланнайн или Силейз. Неужели эфемерная власть и физическое удовлетворение стоят ужаса проживания рядом с этим обезумевшим зверем? Неужели не понимаешь ты, что, стоит нам объединиться и изничтожить эту гниль нашего народа, мы станем истинными владычицами Элвенан?  
  
Постарайся представить эту благословенную землю: лишь красота и чистота крови будут царствовать на ней. Не будет больше рабов более сильных и более слабых – ведь каждая эльфийка равна другой. Не будет больше ограничений в семье, поскольку нам не придётся создавать семьи со зверьми; поверь, а если не веришь мне – спроси Гиланнайн: мужчины не способны понять нас так, как мы сами, а значит, лишь портят нам жизнь своими запретами и своей неумелостью. Не будет больше изменников, предателей, безумцев, ведь мы выжжем их дотла, а безумиц и предательниц образумить куда проще – ведь мы, в отличие от эльфов, разумны… И нашим главным шагом в сторону этого светлого мира станет твоё согласие нам помочь – ведь ты живёшь рядом с Первым из зверей, а значит, можешь поразить врага в самое сердце и стать средоточием сил нашего движения по освобождению настоящих владычиц Элвенан.  
  
Однако я писала это и в прошлых письмах, но ты так и не ответила. Я не могу поверить, чтобы женщина не осознавала собственного величия и величия нашей цели; и если ты не ответишь и на это письмо, мне придётся (с величайшей горечью) признать, что Эльгарнан всё же заточил тебя под замок или околдовал твой разум. Боюсь, это станет последней каплей, которое переломит наше терпение, и я поведу моих соратниц на войну ради твоего освобождения.  
  
И, Эльгарнан, если ты посмеешь дотронуться своими грязными руками до писем настоящей Первой из богинь: тебе следует побояться нашего гнева, ибо вы – отбросы, ошибка мироздания, эвфемизм, который мы вполне способны выжечь дотла. Сдавайся сейчас, и мы даруем тебе и глупцам-эльфам лёгкую смерть.  
  
Охотница,  
уже свободная и жаждущая свободы для других.


	7. Справедливая казнь

Под босыми ступнями её плавился камень, текли мозаики, с лавой перемешивая краски свои, разбивались нити заклятий, так долго плетённые в вечном сне ушедшими жрицами её. Эльфийки стояли подле, склонившись на колени, и Андруил чувствовала их дрожь, когда раскалённая магма целовала их ноги и прожигала кожу. Их вуали из осколков чужих рассудков скрывали испуганные взгляды, но эванурис чувствовала их страх и слизывала его с губ своих, как сладкое вино.  
  
В сводчатом зале быстро стало нечем дышать, но жрицы терпели, ртом хватая выжигающий лёгкие воздух. Никли стволы вековечных дерев, гасли цветы, растущие из облаков; Андруил чувствовала – и радовалась. Отныне – да будет так: да будет жар их домом, да будет страх им отцом и матерью; пусть каждая глупая жрица, поверившая обману, будет чувствовать пламя её гнева, пока он не утихнет – а злится Андруил всегда.  
  
Эванурис остановилась у входа во второй зал и обернулась к последовательницам, всё ещё прячущим страх за почтением. Гнев стекал с пальцев огненными каплями, прожигавшими невесомую ткань одеяний; каждая женщина знала: после того, как Охотница свершит суд, наступит их очередь расплачиваться.  
  
Андруил обвела рабынь своих взглядом и негромко произнесла:  
  
\- Вы видели меня лишь во снах – и оттого решили, что я существую лишь там? Вы узнавали о благодеяниях моих лишь от высших моих рабов и оттого решили, что вам кары не будет? – Она сделала паузу и посмотрела на каждую эльфийку, прикрывающую рукой кровоточащий от ненависти богини валласлин, и улыбнулась. – Вы будете служить мне, пока я не позволю вам предаться утенере, а в ней вы станете лишь сырьём для моих стрел. Ни одна не заслужила бессмертия – и уж отнять его вполне в моих силах.  
  
Когда вход был закрыт чёрной стеной кошмаров, эванурис услышала скорбный вой, стройный настолько, будто эльфийки слились в одну.  
  
***  
  
Когда Гиланнайн вошла в сон Андруил, та ждала подругу; выстраивались в ряды забранные у рабов сладкие грёзы, окутывали запястья блаженство и покой – не могло ничто потревожить их в этой части Элвенан, покуда Охотница того не пожелает.  
  
Но Гиланнайн не спокойна была – едким запахом разносилось её напряжение, разъедало податливую ткань чужих снов; и хмурилась Андруил, не понимая, как посмела избранница её прийти в столь неприглядном расположении духа. Она приблизилась к ней, вглядываясь в глаза, отведя назад волосы; билось сердце эванурис-создательницы, билось быстро, и Андруил едва остановила себя, чтобы сквозь плоть не дотронуться до этого сокровища.  
  
Она не звала её, не говорила утешительных слов, объяснений не требовала; слушала рокот сердца под кожей, под пальцами своими, и смотрела в глаза – лучащиеся чувствами, которые сама Андруил давно позабыла.  
  
Гиланнайн не привыкла ещё ходить по снам эванурисов; странной казалась ей такая власть – власть не над плотью, но над рассудками, над магией, над бессмертием. Подарок она приняла смиренно и с ликованием, но пользовалась с опаской – чувствовала Андруил этот скрытый страх на кончиках пальцев своих, оседающий тяжёлой пылью.  
  
Гиланнайн жаждала познания больше иных благ; жаждала она узнать тайны Андруил и её саму, рассмотреть в подробностях её – их общие – сны, мир, принадлежащий Охотнице, исследовать со всем тщанием; и с жадностью встречала она взгляд Андруил, и та улыбалась подруге. Но таилось во взгляде её и иное – незнакомое, странное, неправильное; и Охотница, хмурясь, задавала вопрос, тревожащий её сейчас более власти:  
  
\- Ты смеешь сомневаться во мне. Почему? – Она покачала головой. – Я не лгала тебе; я подарила тебе власть, сравнимую с моей; и всё же ты смеешь… - Гнев окутывал её рокочущей, красной пеленой, и лишь серебряная дымка спокойствия Гиланнайн удержала её от желания в тот же миг стереть её с лица Элвенан.  
  
Эванурис оглядывала Андруил с задумчивостью, со всё тем же сомнением; ласково дотронулась до пухлых губ, провела ладонью по острым скулам и подняла на подругу взгляд, острый, как магические клинки.  
  
\- И в самом деле, - пробормотала она, отстранившись и впервые улыбнувшись. – В самом деле не ведаешь ты… Не в тебе я сомневаюсь, кровь и сила. – Гиланнайн кротко вздохнула и продолжила совсем тихо, глядя на подругу исподлобья, но мыслями витая совсем в иных плоскостях: - Твои рабы от твоего имени объявили войну мне. И во главе их стояла… ты.  
  
Андруил чувствовала, как поневоле рот её распахнулся в изумлении, и не в силах была с этим совладать; Гиланнайн отошла на шаг назад, смотря на неё с лёгким изумлением, едва читавшимся в изгибе мягких губ.  
  
А затем сон взорвался алыми ошмётками, ибо гнев Андруил не способна выносить ни одна реальность.   
  
И хоть элвен знали, что грядёт новая война, знали, что будет вершиться, но не ждали они небес, окрасившихся в переливающийся огнём алый, но не ждали они, что из ушей будет течь кровь от криков, которые элвен слышать способны не были и лишь чувствовали, как бушует их повелительница; и ждали тьмы, и ждали смерти – но та не пришла.  
  
Ибо Гиланнайн связана была с Андруил, а та – с избранницей своей; и серебряное спокойствие той тонкими нитями оплетало мечущуюся в гневе душу, сжимало её крепче, давило на горло – покуда огненный спазм не отпустил эванурис и та не вздохнула с несвойственной ей отстранённостью.  
  
\- Говори, – приказала она, и Серебряная послушалась благодетельницу свою.  
  
И странен был её рассказ, и снова Андруил чуть гнев не захлестнул, если бы не паутина, которую незаметно для неё Гиланнайн сплела; и спокойная ясность ума её передавалась Охотнице, к величайшему её огорчению.  
  
Гиланнайн говорила: она пришла к ним во дни, когда Андруил была в Бездне; она была красива, но облик её был переменчив и непостоянен, и власть звенела в её голосе, и магия текла по жилам её; она говорила с младшими и со старшими рабынями её, влекла, приказывала, и всё больше элвен слушали её.   
  
\- Хотела впечатлить меня, - бормотала Андруил, и от угрозы в её голосе рвались небеса, - хотела, чтобы я облагодетельствовала её, как тебя…  
  
\- Вместо меня, - возражала Гиланнайн. – Хотела поразить меня, разрушить храмы мои и привести моих рабов к твоим ногам.  
  
\- И я, разочарованная, изничтожила бы тебя и передала силу ей? – Слова вырывались змеиным шипением, и Андруил гортанно хохотала, не в силах остановиться. – Дура; дура!..  
  
Охотница нечасто выходила из своих владений, чтобы поинтересоваться жизнью рабов своих. Кажется, напрасно – ибо как смели они спутать её, кровь и силу, Тьму и Пустоту, с безумной, хоть и могущественной женщиной!..  
  
Андруил не говорила подруге о планах своих – не было нужды, ибо та знала о жертвах, любимых Охотницей, более прочих. Лишь поклонилась эванурис-создательница благодетельнице, поцеловала кончики пальцев её и улыбнулась – жестоко, хмуро и зло, как будто отразив выражение лица самой Андруил:  
  
\- Пусть она умрёт, Охотница. Пусть умрёт.  
  
\- Конечно, любовь моя.  
  
И Андруил жарко поцеловала её и исчезла, оставив после себя порванные, сожженные обрывки собственного сна, сдерживаемые лишь паутиной Гиланнайн.  
  
***   
  
И Андруил стояла в широкой зале, стены которой терялись в вечных снах ушедших жриц; и никто, кроме эванурис и жертв её, не смел входить в этот зал. Белый мрамор, из которого были наружные стены храма выстроены, здесь были заменены на чёрный – но не камень, а спрессованный страх, который собирали духи по всему миру снов; и прямо из этой черноты росли деревья – такие, какие увидишь лишь в самых страшных кошмарах.  
  
Изменённые, искорёженные стволы не были чёрными – цвет их обыкновенно оказывался за пределами возможностей элвенского глаза; и только Андруил ведала, какими были деревья на самом деле, но всё равно ощущала смутное нежелание смотреть на них – на бездействующие, выжидающие ветки, покрытые острыми шипами, на бесконечно изменяющийся рисунок на коре, на заплетённые в тугие косы корни.  
  
Деревья не были живыми, но обречены были таковыми казаться; и не было чуда более страшного, чем это.  
  
На корнях их, всхлипывая, лежала обнажённая женщина, но взгляд Охотницы едва скользнул по телу её; она была красива и, не будь она столь нагла и высокомерна, возможно, Андруил бы ей и воспользовалась; но лицо её уже исказила гримаса безумия – ибо для неё этот зал был непроглядной, дышащей темнотой, которую она не видела. Только духи могли здесь находиться, не боясь измениться; и эванурисы – эванурис, которая создала это место.  
  
Андруил подошла к безумице ближе, усмехнулась и взмахом руки повелела деревьям двигаться; те подхватили взвизгнувшую эльфийку острыми колючками, и бледная кожа её покрылась глубокими, но маленькими ранками.  
  
\- Ты желала стать мне близкой, - проговорила Андруил, сощурившись. Девица не спорила и плакать не смела; как зачарованная, она смотрела в глаза своей богини и не смела подать хоть признак жизни – дыхание её пресеклось, а звук падающих капель крови будто съедался темнотой зала.  
  
\- Ты желала этого более всего, ты желала силы, лишь чтобы этого достигнуть. Ну что ж, - Охотница возвысила голос, и на пальцах её заплясал огонёк магии, - сила твоя станет частью меня, а остальное пусть будет пожрано страхом твоим!  
  
В миг, когда эльфийка открыла рот в беззвучном, истерическом крике, в миг, когда деревья начали рвать её плоть переливающимися темнотой когтей, в миг, когда куски тела, которые упускали плотоядные порождения ужаса, чернели и изменялись, превращаясь в тварей, жаждавших лишь собственной гибели – в этот миг нараспев Андруил прочла заклинание, и странной струёй неопределённого, пурпурно-зелёного цвета полилась из эльфийки магия, стекаясь к ногам Охотницы.  
  
И знала эванурис: у тех, чья душа оказалась испита, тело изничтожено, а немногие его остатки обрели собственную жизнь, нет и не может быть бессмертия в мирах элвенских снов; и смерть от рук Андруил – всегда окончательная.   
  
И когда стихло последнее эхо непрозвучавшего крика, когда успокоили стены пляску свою, рухнула стена кошмаров, отделявшая зал суда от остального храма; и Андруил знала: жрицы, оставленные там, задохнутся собственным страхом при виде его, и кошмары их будут питать это место, покуда Охотнице это не надоест – или мир не рухнет.  
  
И Андруил знала: из обезумевших рабов получаются самые лучшие стрелы.


	8. Теневой симбиоз

Касаться шеи. Водить по ней невесомыми пальцами. Чувствовать бегущие по коже мурашки; не ощущать ничего, кроме боли щек от улыбки и сладостной дурноты. Волосы заплетать в косы, расплетать и срезать плохо заточенным ножом. Целовать, целовать; пальцы сплетать в замок, закрывать глаза – и все равно её видеть.  
  
Не счастье разве?  
  
Не подходят эванурисы. Слышатся во мраке шепоты, раздражающие, бессмысленные, глупые; «Обезумела в Тени Небес», «И всех, всех нас такое ждёт?», «Остановитесь, остановитесь, подумайте...»  
  
Слышатся. Не слушаются.  
  
Шелком укрыты плечи – свои ли, чужие; разучилась различать. Тяжёлое дыхание режет тишину. От наслаждения, от сладости на губах, от касаний – дурно. Теряется осознание в темноте. Теряется память.  
  
Остается лишь пьяное счастье влюбленных. Пьяное, запрещённое – кем, кем, Проклятым Волком? Нельзя запрещать, нельзя ничего запрещать в мире снов – помнится ещё, но кто помнит, откуда воспоминания, когда все, что было – темнота?  
  
Появились из темноты. Умирала, кажется – кто?.. Была магия, был крик, была густая темнота. Была плоть; много плоти; тонула в мясе и им становилась. Мутится разум во тьме и кровавой густоте воздуха.  
  
А потом   
появились из темноты.  
  
Иногда одной и другой кажется, что изменились. Вспоминается что-то: будто свет некогда был, и были раздельны, и не приносили одни лишь касания самих себя головокружения. Пытаются прогнать эту глупость. Разве могут они быть двумя?  
  
Кипит плоть от жара. Течёт, расплывается – стонут они от довольства; они слышат: кажутся другим огромными, уродливыми, но разве же не прекрасно тело изменчивое, как вода? У них появляется то, что им нужно, там, где нужно; ощущения от вечно переплетающихся рук теряются даже быстрее, чем сами руки.  
  
Так сладко; так безнадежно нежно; разве может быть телесная красота статичной, как можно считать простых существ из костей и крови красивыми?  
  
Давно не говорят. Ни к чему разговоры, когда рук так много, что можно общаться царапинами на коже, поглаживаниями; вцепляются в ключицы, мнут груди, хватают за волосы и кричат от ведьминского удовольствия.  
  
Рук много, плоти много – для дыхания не остаётся сил после воплей наслаждения, не стихающих ни на миг. Обе кричат, сплетаясь сами с собой, и думают: как же горячо...  
  
В темноте не видно, кто они, что они; и больно, и сладко, и кажется странным, что могло быть иначе – как можно не слышать мыслей одной и другой, не испытывать от них боль и щекотку? Разве можно, разве мыслимо разделять себя и другую – кем бы ни были они обе?  
  
Память песком рассыпается. Появились из темноты… Было ли что-то до черного мрака, действительно ли слышатся проникнутые омерзением голоса-мысли-крики, свет – что такое?  
  
Позабыть свет, позабыть свое и чужое прошлое; они – одно, и тело их – переливчатая плоть, создающая себя из пустоты снов; ведьминские крики заменяют общение.  
  
Смертью грозят им за удовольствие. Может, придет.  
  
Но  
  
что эта ваша смерть такое?..


	9. Банные процедуры

\- Ваша светлость, - неслышно бормочет элвенская девчушка с ещё кровоточащим валласлином на лице, - я бы не посмела вас тревожить…   
  
\- И правильно бы сделала, - усмехнулась Охотница, оборачиваясь к ней. Рабыня юна – это видно по дрожащим от волнения ушам, по крепко сомкнутым в замок пальцам – по красноте кожи лица, не привыкшей к жару банной комнаты своей владычицы. Андруил улыбается и подставляет загорелое лицо ароматному пару, заменившему собой воздух.   
  
В своих храмах Охотница всегда требует пышно украшенной ванной, но Арлатанский дворец – её фаворит. Зала, выделенная для омовения эванурис, одна из самых больших в здании, и витые, раскрашенные трудолюбивыми рабынями колонны подпирают, кажется, самые небеса; а потолок – золотом расписанная мозаика, которую также подправляют в каждый отъезд Охотницы, чтобы не теряли красок и красоты изображения её побед.   
  
А это – неофитка, всё ещё дотрагивающаяся до болящего знака принадлежности своей эванурис; видимо, сёстры по храму отправили её на испытание… на проверку?   
  
Как это мило с их стороны – дарить такое в первый день завершения вековой войны!..   
  
Андруил смеётся, почти мурлычет, и подзывает к себе огненной мыслью послушницу; та едва сдерживает вскрик и подходит на негнущихся ногах.   
  
\- Сними доспехи.   
  
\- Ваша светлость!.. – Девчушка краснеет ещё заметнее и опускает глаза. – Разве смею я… до вашего тела…   
  
\- Ты хочешь ослушаться меня? – Ах, повезло ей, что Андруил слишком счастлива для гнева; рабыня только охает, когда валласлин вспыхивает болью. – Не дури, девочка. Твоя Охотница просит тебя об этом.   
  
\- Конечно, ваша светлость.   
  
Ладони у неё мягкие, ещё не покрытые ожогами от наказаний старших храмовых чинов; и когда она неуверенно дотрагивается до кожи ремней, стягивающих плечи, Андруил ободряюще ей кивает и с неудовольствием переводит взгляд на свою собственную кожу, будто пятнистую: светлую до белизны под доспехами и бронзовую там, где их не было.   
  
Когда её тело освобождается от металла, Охотница замечает, что рабыня всё ещё не смеет оторвать взгляда от пола. Она властно берёт девчушку за подбородок и поднимает её лицо, красное, горячее, с удивительно голубыми глазами.   
  
\- Не отводи взгляда, - почти нежно говорит Андруил; эванурис с тем же чувством поднимает её обмягшую ладонь и кладёт на свою грудь. Шёпот её горячее заполняющего комнату пара: - Как думаешь, ты готова к тому, чтобы разделить со своей госпожой ванну?   
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она поднимает тяжело вздохнувшую рабыню на руки и несёт к одному из огромных бассейнов в зале; из двух боковых входов, будто предугадывая её желание, выскальзывают ещё две девушки – с подносами ароматного мыла, духов и солей и с лепестками исчезающе редких цветов.   
  
Андруил погружается в обжигающе горячую воду и жарко целует свою послушницу, больше не стыдящейся происходящего; покорные невысказанной воле жрицы опускаются на колени и высыпают в воду принесённое.   
  
Охотница смеётся, нежась и играя. Как любит она цивилизованное общество, без всей этой глупой походной гигиены!


End file.
